


所谓骄傲

by kristina251



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 这篇的实际写作时间是2016年年底，也就是联赛输给多特之后。不过当时拖了很长时间，由于心情的截然不同而导致文的前后差异比较大，人物也不可避免的会更加OOC……至少我自己的感觉是穆勒才不会有这么作……总之，以上就是避雷提示了_(:зゝ∠)_
Relationships: Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer





	所谓骄傲

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的实际写作时间是2016年年底，也就是联赛输给多特之后。不过当时拖了很长时间，由于心情的截然不同而导致文的前后差异比较大，人物也不可避免的会更加OOC……至少我自己的感觉是穆勒才不会有这么作……
> 
> 总之，以上就是避雷提示了_(:зゝ∠)_

什么狗屎进球荒，跟没事找事的媒体一起见鬼去吧。Müller恶狠狠的用毛巾擦拭着刚刚冲完澡的，被热水烫的还有些发红的身体。满心的积郁并没有因为长时间的冲澡而减弱半分，反而只让他变得更加烦躁：比没进球更烦人的就是输球，而比输球还要烦人的，就是输球后还丢掉了积分榜首的位置。拜仁上次不在积分榜首是多久之前的事了？见鬼去吧……

然而，让他惊讶的事情还在后头。当他走进更衣室的时候，看到的是Lahm沉着脸，紧紧盯住Neuer的凝重场面。

“……你确定你可以胜任？我知道这对你来说可能会很为难，如果你觉得力有不逮，我也不勉强……”

不，Müller感觉自己的脑子要炸了，拜仁输给多特的原因是多方面的，何况威斯特法伦本就是一座极难攻克的堡垒，将输球的责任全丢给Neuer非但不科学，而且不公平。何况Müller知道，对丢球这件事，Neuer看起来能够保持镇定，但实质上是很生气的，他绝不愿在这种时候让他变得更加难过。

“Phillip，你不能这么说Manu，这次丢球不是他的错。何况不就是输了一场吗？我们往后赢回来不就好了？罗斯托夫算什么？勒沃库森算什么？你一贯鼓励别人要保持自信，怎么能在这时让Manu背上全部的责任？”

出乎他意料的是，不论是Lahm还是Neuer，两个人都完全没有看他一眼，不管是他还是他说的话，就是一团空气混进了一团更大的空气，悄无声息。

“我可以。”Neuer无视了Müller抓着自己肩膀的手，只是低声回答了一句。

Lahm不再说话，提上包转身离开了更衣室。Neuer也没有再说什么，只是坐下来安安静静地收拾自己的东西。Müller心烦意乱，想跟Neuer说点什么也无从说起，因输球而带来的负面情绪在心里越压越重，他狠狠坐回位置，吐了口气，拿起水瓶喝了一口，又用力扔到一旁，也不去管水洒了满地。

“Thomas。”

Müller抬起头，已经收拾完毕的Neuer正站在一旁凝视着自己，有那么一瞬间，Müller觉得他的脸色与适才Lahm一样沉重。

“怎么了？”

“你最近是不是有点……”Neuer停顿了一下，似乎在斟酌用词，“我觉得，过于骄傲了？”

Müller愣住了，手里拿着的抖开的衣服仿佛忘了该怎么穿：“你说什么？”

“对阵强敌会导致更加兴奋，这是必然的，对于更高的荣誉有着更高的渴望，这也是必然的，但最近，甚至可能不只是最近，我总觉得你对于欧冠的重视程度，要远远高于别的级别的比赛……你自己没有这种感觉吗？”

“你的意思是，”Müller将手上的衣服缓缓放下，站了起来，“指责我对于比赛的态度不够认真吗？”

“我没有这个意思。”Neuer摇头，“但对阵罗斯托夫的比赛强度恐怕比你想的要更高，更别提冬天远征俄罗斯这个客观事实。勒沃库森更不是省油灯，即使他们最近也表现不佳，但球队的一贯硬度和技战术摆在那里，这不是……”

“哈，我听明白了。”Müller心中涌起无名火，“我不尊重小球队，是吧？我在场上出工不出力所以进不了球，是吧？”他将衣服甩到脚边，声音越来越大，“BBC那帮人断章取义，联合那什么圣马力诺的人说我有纳粹思想，你也这么认为，是吧？——哦我忘了，你自己也是德国人，真希望你还记得这一点……”

“Thomas！我说了我不是这个意思！”Neuer也提高了嗓门，“你清楚媒体向来危言耸听，也明白我们并不需要太过在意他们的看法，你之前还说过球队状态不好原因很多，但这不正是我们需要认真研究对手并设法提升自己的时候吗？就像Robert，你应该知道他现在每天加练定位球吧？我知道你在任何情况都会保持信心，但你有考虑过你的信心可能是盲目的吗？一味强调信心而不反思，你以为拜仁是什么？宗教吗？”

“你！”Müller从没想过一向温和的Neuer会这样说自己，更不要说他最后这句话直接触及了在自己心目中胜比宗教的拜仁。憋闷已久的烦躁混合了不服，种种情绪如点燃的火药般在胸中爆开。怒不可遏的Müller往前跨了一步，下意识的想要抓住Neuer的衣襟让他明白自己的感受，却在接触到他的前一瞬间被握住了手腕。

Müller借着怒气用力挣扎了几下，纹丝不动。

冲完澡之后身上残留的水汽和火气一起逐渐蒸发，一丝丝凉意顺着赤裸的上身渗透进了肌肤，同时顺着手腕传来的则是强大的压迫力。恍惚间Müller仿佛置身球场上，他带球杀进禁区形成单刀，却被及时出击的门将封死了所有可能的射门角度。他想靠速度突破，他想踩单车，他想了很多种方法想越过这层屏障，却发现没有一种能有十足的把握。

世界第一门将……Müller莫名想起这个自己最常用于修饰Neuer的单词来。对于Neuer，他从不会放过任何可以赞美他的机会，也从不会吝惜任何的溢美之词。他从不讳言自己对Neuer的喜爱，又是如此愉悦并安心地享受着Neuer带来的安全感。

以至于他早已忘了，当Neuer从身后站到身前，将会带来怎样的感受。

“Thomas？”感受到掌中的Müller不再挣扎，也不再散发怒意，Neuer试探着喊了他一句。

Müller甩开他的手，套上衣服，背起包走出更衣室，没有再看Neuer一眼。

“病好些了吗？”训练结束，Lahm拿着瓶水走到Neuer旁边坐下，目光却还盯着场上。

“没事了，对勒沃库森就能上。”Neuer低着头系鞋带。

“Thomas呢？”

“拉着Joshua一起加练射门去了。”Neuer换了个方向，开始系另一边。

Lahm喝了口水，脚尖轻轻踹了下Neuer。“他这次没来找我说你欺负他。”

“或许他是真的听进去了吧。”Neuer继续低着头，开始整理手套。

“也或许，当初就该我去和他说，你们也不至于……”Lahm将目光放远，果然看到Müller拉着Jimmich正有说有笑，说话之间似乎目光扫过他们这边，又转了开去，脚尖勾了个球过来，颠了几下，对准球门一脚爆射。

“现在还不是说这个的时候，”Neuer摇摇头，“何况，到了现在，你真的认为他完全也没有想过点儿什么吗？”

“这倒也是。”Lahm站起身，俩人一起走回了更衣室。

两周之后。

如果说Müller的射门击中了Lewandowski弹入球门已经是个意外之喜，那么，当Müller攻入球队的第四粒进球时，整个安联球场已经不止能用沸腾来形容了，所有的压力在这一刻得到释放。而Müller自己，Neuer敢发誓，即使隔了大半个球场，他也能在心里勾勒出穆勒那因为大笑而带出的满脸褶子，更别提那些不用看也能脑补出的蠢兮兮的庆祝动作。Neuer站在球门前，微笑着看着前场四处找人炫耀的Müller，感受着场内因为这位球迷的宠儿终于打破球荒而带来的欢乐气氛。

就像好运又重新回到了拜仁身边。

可是，真的一切都回来了吗？

至少，在觥筹交错、欢乐祥和的圣诞晚宴上，没有人感受到异常，只有Lahm用疑问的眼神示意了几次Neuer，但并没有得到他希望看到的回应。随后他又去找了Müller，但喝的正高兴的后者同样没给出他需要的答案。

不论如何，至少接下来，可以睡两天好觉了。Neuer将鞋踢到门边，也懒得换拖鞋，就那么走进房间，将车钥匙扔到桌上。有假期总是好事，熬过魔鬼赛程的同时还重夺积分榜首，还能有比这更美好的吗？

然而在那之前，Neuer还需要解决一下刺耳的门铃问题。他不无疑惑的走向门口，带着一点残存的酒意和一点说不清道不明的期待。

大概是酒精和冷风的共同作用，Müller的脸红通通的：“我今天，进球之后，到处跟人炫耀，你是不是觉得，太过骄傲了？”

他的下半张脸被围巾裹住，声音有些发闷。Neuer赶紧将他拉进房间，又将空调调高了一度，把寒风锁在门外。跑到冰箱里翻了半天，找出一罐牛奶，微波炉加热之后送到他手边。

Müller微微噘着嘴，没有领情。

“好吧，Thomas，”Neuer将牛奶放到桌上，在他身边的沙发上坐下，“或许我欠你一个道歉，我……”

“但你说的，不算错。”

“或许是不算错吧，但若不骄傲的话……”Neuer将Müller的围巾拉下，轻轻揉着他被冻红的耳朵，“那就不是你了啊。球队固然需要在任何情况都能保持冷静的人，但同样需要在任何情况下都能保持自信的人，而这个人除了你，还有谁能做到更好吗？”

“更何况，”他停顿了一下，又接了下去，“你真的只是盲目自信吗？那最近每天训练后留下来加练射门的人是谁呢？在教练改变战术和阵型时积极配合的是谁呢？每场都能跑出一万多米，既能帮助我在防守定位球时布置人墙，又能接到我送出去的远距离长传并及时发起进攻的人，又是谁呢？”

Neuer从没想过，Müller看似瘦弱的身躯会爆发如此强大的能量，在被强行推倒在沙发上的一瞬间，他甚至怀疑那个重了17kg的家伙不是自己而是Müller。衣服迅速被一件件扯开扔掉，赤裸的皮肤接触到空气的温度，但还没来得及变冷，就和Müller的体温一起被情欲加热。Müller就像一团浇了酒精的火焰，从内到外，压榨出了Neuer体内所有的氧气，也点燃了他身上的每一块肌肉。Neuer从不是一个放纵的人，但这并不妨碍此时的他放弃理智，迎合着Müller的动作，随着他一起让烈焰燃烧。

因为Neuer再清楚不过地知道，不论是场上还是场下，当Müller释放出全部的能量的时候，能够带来怎样的快乐。

END


End file.
